yearning
by strawberrytongue
Summary: an account to what have occured to the outpour of emotions. ambivalence mostly
1. Chapter 1 moonlight

Leaving out to the clearing I hear him called me. I was flabbergasted by his crimson chins and I knew at that moment what he was thinking.

I had loved this man my whole life and had been with him all throughout the journey, never in those days that he had given me that look, the look that I once believed was not meant for me but for Kikyou..

I dreaded his slow steps toward me for I might hear those words, those words of longing. He came upon with glazed eyes that sparkled under the moonlight…

I knew that I love him…and he knew what he wanted.

Holding my hands he quietly led me to the cottage where we stayed, with my thundering heart on my chest I breathe deeply as he close the door. I knew at that moment I'll be fooled or I might reborn. "Whatever" I said to myself, I want this one, and I want it now.


	2. Chapter 2 inhibitions

Disclaimer:

Yikes..inmy dreams I own this series….YET AN IMPOSIBLE DREAM

Hope you guys like it.. please review please

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The light of the moon basking his face making shadows on his nose, eyes and ears. He was intense and I was shocked by his seriousness.

I smiled in order to diffuse the tension but in the end I knew I just ignite it, for he pulled me close to him, his hands on my back and hand.

He gently kissed my right hand, I thought that was all it, but he didn't stop.

He ran up his kisses from my palm, to my arm, to my shoulder, to my neck and gently on my lips. I savor each kiss, closing my eyes hoping it was not a dream. But he was still in there looking at me, studying my expressions. I smiled again to show that I loved it. And with that he gently put his lips unto mine, teasing it to open, urging it to succumb.. and yes! It did, and moved with his mouth and his tongue.

His tongue exploring to every corner, igniting each kiss, getting deeper and deeper. I was almost at lost for breath but he dare not stop, and so do I.

His hands having its own exploration, touching my back down to my thighs. While the other one cupping my neck, sealing my head, my lips against his.

I knew he had to stop, he need also to breathe. But he seems unaffected; in my dismay I pushed him. Creating a distance sending a confuse look on his face.

"Im sorry" heads down and blushing. Man I can't even look at him,

Fool! I said to myself.

"Why sorry?" he cupped my chin and gently lifts it. His eyes intently on mine

"There was nothing to be sorry about, I had loved it, and I think so do you"

My breathing becomes heavy, so do I?.

Yes, I knew it was true, but I hate it, I hate him now! I feel so foolish that I let him did that to me.

I moved back, increasing the distance between us, hoping in some other way I could go out. Stupid of me to believe that he could love me. Stupid! Stupid! For him what happened might just be a release. Just a release for his longing for Kikyou.

As I tried to move farther, he quickly grabbed my right arm. His fast, oh yes his fast; you know what he can do, his a warrior, get over yourself Kagome my mind was telling me.

"Let me go!' I exclaimed with eyes shut. I can't even look at him.

"Kagome, whats wrong?" it's so gentle, his words are so gentle, I almost cried.

"Did I do something wrong?" he pulled me against his, chest to chest, locked on his arms. "Tell me"

I can't help but cry. This had happened before, lots, several and oh so many times, this is why I had loved him, that voice that gentle voice that calms me.

"You missed Kikyou, don't you?" I said slowly and softly

"What?" he whispered on my ears

I grip his kimono, trying to get courage to say that again

"You missed Kikyou, don't you?' I swallowed hard as I finish it.

Quiet, he was too quiet, he didn't move nor speak.

"No" he finally answered

"I"……………."don't" he said in between his every kiss on my neck.

I can't help but to smile, yes foolish of me to believe in such words. Yet I do believe him. I had believed in him since he saved me from my demons.

"I want you"

"Right now"

"Like this"

"With me" he said as he slowly kissed my neck, my throat, my shoulder, and my chest.

I hold on to him, just giving him all the control. I close my eyes in deep pleasure of his lips on my skin.

"Yes I do want him, right now, like this, with me"


End file.
